


What If It's You?

by OnTheGround2012



Series: What If It's You? [1]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Advice, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Everyone Lives/Nobody Dies, Alternate Universe - Future, Angst, Apologies, Attraction, Banner, Fate, Fate & Destiny, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Friendship, Future, Future Fic, Human Scott McCall, Human Stiles Stilinski, Love, M/M, Mentioned Jackson Whittemore, Nobody is Dead, One-Sided Attraction, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, POV Stiles, Scott McCall & Stiles Stilinski Friendship, Stiles believes in fate, Trains, Underground, minor original character mentioned, romantic Stiles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-02
Updated: 2017-12-02
Packaged: 2019-02-09 16:35:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,514
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12892086
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OnTheGround2012/pseuds/OnTheGround2012
Summary: How do you know if that person you meet on a train is the one for you?





	What If It's You?

**Author's Note:**

  * Translation into Русский available: [А если это ты?](https://archiveofourown.org/works/13836888) by [greencrayon](https://archiveofourown.org/users/greencrayon/pseuds/greencrayon)



> If this is the first time you've read anything I've written, you'd know that I love feedback, so I'd love to know what you think. 
> 
> If you want to support me, come visit me on my [Tumblr.](http://otg2012.tumblr.com)
> 
> This is an idea I had weeks ago when I was in the underground and to be totally honest, I never thought I'd actually write it but well, let's say that after talking to my beta, I decided to give it a try, and well, it's supposed to be something very short, it's not a long idea like "All I Saw Was You" has become. It should have two or three chapters.
> 
> This was interesting to write because obviously I'm used to writing "All I Saw Was You" for three years now, so writing something in such a different universe was a challenge but also a lot fun; and I just hope that somebody will like it.
> 
> Thanks so much to my amazing beta, WhenAngelsFall, for her help as usual; she's wonderful and I couldn't share this without her advice.

 

[ ](http://es.tinypic.com?ref=2ij282f)

 

 He looks at him from the last seat of the next coach. He’s close but not too close. Just enough so that he can see him perfectly.

Exactly 7:55 am. Every day he gets on the train at the same time and Stiles appreciates the punctuality or he’d miss him on the way to work.

Smart jacket, henley and smart jeans, not scruffy, trainers… he’s seen every color variation of that outfit by now and he couldn’t choose a favorite if he tried. Then, there are those days where he’s wearing a dark suit, a shirt and tie -blue, red, light yellow- and perfect shoes. And those days… shit… those days it’s ever harder to look away from him. Those day he’s breathtaking, even more than usual. Not that he needs a suit to stand out in the crowd, because he’s seen him up close. The first time he saw him he was sitting almost right in front of him. He’s seen his clear blue eyes and those perfect cheeks and cute freckles splattered on his face. He’s hot and mysterious no matter what he wears.

Since that day Stiles hasn’t missed the 7:50 am train. Three months later he knows his day would be ruined if he doesn’t make it to that train. The thought of not seeing him has become unacceptable, even if twenty minutes on the same train isn’t enough. Not nearly enough but that’s what he has and that’s all he’ll ever have since there’s nothing he can do and he knows that. Every day at 8:15 am the stranger gets off the train and he’s gone.

Now, he hates Fridays because it means that he won’t see him again for two days. _Since when does anybody hate Fridays?_ He used to love Fridays. You’re supposed to love them. Something is wrong with him, it’s not like he doesn’t know that. But knowing it and doing something about it are two completely different things. He’s known that for a while.

 

*****

 

“This is the guy?” Scott asks raising his eyebrows, before taking another sip of his cold beer.

“Yeah…” Stiles takes his phone back from his friend, putting it back in his jacket pocket.

“You can barely see him…” Scott shrugs.

“Okay, yeah, it’s not the best picture in the world.” Stiles admits reluctantly. “I had to be _discreet_ , you know? But you can see his face… sort of...”

“Not really…” Scott shakes his head.

“People were standing in the way… it wasn’t easy.”

“Obviously.” Scott nods.

“Okay, I’ll try again since you’re curious… but you know, I don’t want him to think I’m some kind of stalker or something…”

“But you _are _some kind of stalker... you know that, right?”__

__“That’s not true.” Stiles says offended. “I don’t follow him around. We just happen travel on the same train, that’s not my fault.”_ _

__“Yeah. Except for the part where you make sure that you both _are_ on the same train.”_ _

__“Hey, I need to get to work. So what if I leave a few minutes earlier? This way I’m never late.”_ _

__“Stiles… You have a crush on a guy you don’t know anything about. This is crazy, how long has this been going on exactly?”_ _

__“Two months but it’s not like that… it’s not a--”_ _

__“The hell it isn’t.” Scott frowns. “You never said anything…”_ _

__“Because I knew this is what you were going to say. I knew you wouldn’t understand it. What did you say the last time? That _I’m always chasing after the wrong type_? _That I couldn’t see straight when it came to Nathan_? That _I shouldn’t have trusted him_? That--”_ _

__“Okay, okay. Fine. I’ll admit that I did say those things and maybe I shouldn’t have--”_ _

__Stiles snorts. “ _Maybe_? Just Maybe?”_ _

__“Okay, you’re right. Is that what you wanted to hear? You want me to apologize? Because if that’s what you’ve been waiting for, I can do that.”_ _

__Stiles opens his arms motioning for Scott to continue._ _

__“Yeah.” Scott closes his eyes for a second before looking directly at Stiles again. “I know… I realize that I might have crossed the line that day. And I shouldn’t have said what I said. It just sucked to see you hurting like that because of that asshole. I was pissed with him. And I was pissed with you for trusting him. As fucked up as it, and believe me, I know it _is_ fucked up, I was pissed with you for letting him hurt you… and that’s the only reason why I said all those things… which you didn’t deserve, you know? And I’m sorry. I’m sorry if that conversation got out of hand. I’m sorry if I hurt you too.” Stiles can hear the sincerity in his friend’s voice and that’s more than he expected to here, that’s for sure. “It wasn’t fair. I know it wasn’t”._ _

__“Damn right, it wasn’t. But he was an asshole, you’re totally right about that.”_ _

__Scott smiles and takes another sip of beer._ _

__“But anyway, that’s why I didn’t tell you. After every you said, I knew you wouldn’t understand this. I knew you’d make fun of me and say that, I don’t know… that I have a problem or something. And maybe I didn’t tell you because, because I know you’d be right… because I know this whole thing is stupid, the most stupid thing I’ve ever done and yeah, there’s a lot to choose from on that list. But shit, if you saw him…” Stiles licks his lips and looks away from his best friend. “I don’t know, maybe you’d get it…”_ _

__Maybe he’d get why Stiles can’t help himself._ _

__Stiles runs his right hand through his hair as he tries to find the words._ _

__“It’s not just that he’s hot, which he is… but there’s this mystery around him, I guess.” This thing that makes him want to know more about him. Everything about him._ _

__“Of course he’s mysterious. You don’t know anything about him!”_ _

__“That’s not what I mean…” Stiles rolls his eyes, dismissing Scott’s comment. “Besides, he also… he looks lonely... kind of sad, you know? I don’t think he’s happy.”_ _

__Scott snorts, smiling. “Sorry to break it to you but everybody feels a little gloomy early in the morning on the way to work. And this guy could be married or hetero for all you know, you know that...”_ _

__“Well, I don’t know about the hetero part but at least he’s not wearing a ring,” Stiles says matter-of-factly._ _

__“Look, I know you’re attracted to mysterious guys… that’s a pattern that hasn’t really worked out for you, so don’t tell me this guy is different.”_ _

__“No, but he is. He’s different. I mean, I think he is.” It may sound fucking lame but it’s a gut feeling and sometimes you need to trust your gut… that’s what his father always says._ _

__“Okay, fine, he’s different. Then, what are you waiting for? Why don’t you actually talk to him?” Maybe supporting this crazy idea is a better course of action than going against it._ _

__“Oh yeah, sure. _Talk to him_. Like that would go so well.”_ _

__“At least you’d know where you stand, right?”_ _

__“Maybe I don’t wanna know,” Stiles says with sincerity. “Have you even considered that?”_ _

__“Stiles--”_ _

__“Look.” Stiles interrupts him. “There’s nothing I can say to him that wouldn’t make me look like a loser. I know it and you know it.”_ _

__“That’s not true.” Scott shakes his head. “You have good qualities and--”_ _

__“It is, okay? It totally is. I don’t wanna ruin it.”_ _

__“Yeah, because why ruin a perfectly inexistent relationship with a perfect stranger? I can’t imagine.” Scott’s words dripping with irony._ _

__“You see, this is why I didn’t tell you. This is exactly it.”_ _

__“Stiles… I want to help you, okay? But it’s always the same. You never listen to me. I don’t know why I even bother anymore.”_ _

__Stiles rests his head on his hands, elbows on the table._ _

__“This time I’m actually trying to support you in whatever it is that you’d like to happen with this guy,” Scott adds, waving his right hand._ _

__A few seconds later he raises his head and sighs. “Okay, fine… I can’t promise anything but I’ll try… I’ll talk to him. Maybe.”_ _

__Scott snorts. Obviously he doesn’t believe him. “So what do you think does for a living?” Scott is sure that in each of Stiles’s fantasies, the guy must have multiple jobs. “You think he works in a funeral house like that guy from “Six Feet Under”?”_ _

__Stiles snorts a laugh. “God, I hope not! No, I don’t think so. I don’t get why he wears both casual and formal clothes. It’s like he doesn’t have a routine job… like he can choose every day.”_ _

__“Maybe he’s his own boss… can do whatever he wants?” Scott offers._ _

__Stiles smiles. “Maybe…” Stiles licks his lips. “Your guess is as good as mine.”_ _

__Stiles doesn’t say anything else after that, instead he grabs his Zero Coke and takes a sip._ _

**Author's Note:**

> I'm otg2012 on Tumblr if you wanna share any thought. I love feedback and talking to readers.


End file.
